Residential networks, or else home networks, allow terminals to have access to services that are available in this network. It may be worthwhile to provide services of the home network to this same terminal when the latter is not located in the home network.
Certain network architectures allow this terminal to access its home network via a remote network. This type of architecture provides geographic flexibility for access to the home network for a terminal so that it can have the services concerned even though it is not located in this home network.
To allow a terminal located remotely from its home network to access a voice-over-IP service available in this home network, provision may be made to put in place a registration of the terminal with a server managed by an operator supplying the service in question. During this registration, the terminal retrieves configuration data on the basis of which it is then able to authenticate itself and to register in order to request a voice-over-IP call setup with a specific platform also managed by an operator.
In such a context, not only does access to the voice-over-IP service require the linking of the terminal with a server in the first place, then with a platform in the second place, but also it can be complicated to manage the voice-over-IP call on the platform in question in such an architecture.
The object of the present invention is to improve the situation.